This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a decorative panel having an embossed surface and different degrees of gloss corresponding to a pattern appearing thereon, thereby producing a stereoscopic aspect, namely, the impression of relief and solidity.
The object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a novel decorative panel displaying not only a color effect but also a design effect resulting from an embossed surface and different degrees of gloss corresponding to a pattern appearing on said decorative panel, thereby producing the stereoscopic aspect, namely, the impression of relief and solidity.